memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Type-7 shuttlecraft
| Image = | Affiliation = Federation Starfleet | Classification = administrative shuttle personnel shuttle | Service period = reference stardate 2/9507 (mid-2350s) – 2370s | Length = 8.5 meters | Width = 3.6 meters | Height = 2.7 meters | Capacity = 2 crew, 2 - 6 passengers, 200 metric tonnes of cargo | Speed = Warp 1.75 for 48 hours, Warp 2 for 36 hours | Armaments = none (standard), 2 Type-V phaser emitters (optional) | Defences = deflector shields | altimage = }} The Type-7 shuttlecraft (also known as the S20-class ) was a Federation Starfleet shuttlecraft type in service from the mid-2350s through the 2370s. Due to their size compared to other shuttlecraft, Type-7 shuttlecraft are used as administrative shuttles and sometimes referred to as personnel shuttles. ( , ) History The Type-7 was introduced into service sometime in the mid-2350s. The main production base was the ASDB Integration Facility at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Shuttles of this type were routinely carried in the inventories of , and starships. ( , , , ) The carried several Type-7 shuttlecraft throughout most years it was in service. ( ) In 2375, the carried at least one Type-7 shuttlecraft. ( }}) These shuttles were also assigned to Starfleet facilities on Earth. (ST calendar Ships of the Line 2009) Specifications The Type-7 was designed as a short-range warpshuttle and was classified as a 'medium' shuttle (as compared to the Type-6 shuttlecraft's classification as a 'light' shuttle). It was equipped with emergency transporters, which could be reconfigured for use as standard transporters if necessary. ( , ) The forward cockpit contained two seats, each with a small console and a view out the shuttlecraft window. In the center of the cockpit was a large display which gave navigational information and acted as a viewscreen. The aft area had passenger seating and sensor control. ( ) Standard configuration At 8.5m long, 3.6m wide and 2.7m high, the standard shuttle had a mass of 3.96 metric tonnes and was unarmed. It could accomodate two flight crew, six passengers and 2 standard cargo units or 100mt of cargo, or for diplomatic missions, the passenger compartment could be reconfigured to provide enhanced accomodations for two VIPs. Sub-light propulsion was generated by twelve DeFI 3234 microfusion RCS thrusters and a micro-impulse engine powered by three FMIB-3 impulse reactors. Superluminal velocities were provided by two 1,250 millicochrane warp engines. The standard type-7 was capable of Warp 1.75 for 48 hours. ( , ) Uprated configuration An uprated Type-7 was also available with limited weaponry for special operations and a higher top speed. This uprated version mounted two Type-IV phaser emitters and had two 2,100 millicochrane warp engines, which enabled the shuttle to sustain Warp 2 for 36 hours. Cargo pallets, engines, mission housings and other interchangeable components affected dimensions and performance figures which led to other configurations. ( ) Gallery D'Alison.jpg|Shuttle 10 D'Alison of the Mit- Type 7 shuttle.jpg|The open access hatch of a type-7 shuttle Type-7 cockpit.jpg|View of the cockpit from the passenger compartment. Type-7 shuttle display.jpg|MSD and viewscreen from the ''Sakharov in 2365 Type 7 MSD.jpeg|Master systems display. Known craft Appendices Discrepancies FASA's TNG Officer's Manual provides conflicting data concerning the craft's specs, giving it a length of 30m, a width of 8m, a height of 12m, a mass of 820mt with the ability to carry 100mt of cargo and ommits its warp capabilities and weapons hardpoints. Connections References External link * de:Typ-7-Shuttle 07